


The Maormer/Altmer Conflict: Internal Affairs, by Anduen

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, High Elves, Literature, Other, maormer, maormeri, observational writing, sea elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written in a style similar to the various fiction and non found throughout the Elder Scrolls games- lorebooks, journal entries, findings, studies, etc. Intended as a published or 'found' entry. Think of it as a book you might find on a barrel in a remote area of a coastal port- perhaps Hew's Bane or even Gold Coast. Somewhere crime-riddled where the concept of a minor Maormer presence is neither unheard of nor forbidden.





	The Maormer/Altmer Conflict: Internal Affairs, by Anduen

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a style similar to the various fiction and non found throughout the Elder Scrolls games- lorebooks, journal entries, findings, studies, etc. Intended as a published or 'found' entry. Think of it as a book you might find on a barrel in a remote area of a coastal port- perhaps Hew's Bane or even Gold Coast. Somewhere crime-riddled where the concept of a minor Maormer presence is neither unheard of nor forbidden.

There are few Maormer that deviate from their radicalist ways. The hatred and grudge-holding of King Orgnum fuels them as a nation- driving them to pillage, plunder and pirate. Those that deviate are considered worthy of exile, execution. They are considered only one step above the Altmer, which are the lowest of the low. To fraternize with the 'enemy', the Altmer, is an unforgivable act worth a thousand exiles. Friends and family will quickly turn on a Maormer who sympathizes with his or her distant Altmer cousin.

What you might have thought to be an unbreakable bond, be it by blood or by oath, quickly will shatter into naught. Your brother quickly will become your enemy- your long-time sweetheart the bearer of a blade held at your throat. The Maormer are a tight-knit people so deeply embroiled in their own bitterness and distaste for the world that they will quickly throw their closest persons to the sharks should they be found guilty of friendship or affair with the Altmer.

We are a rare breed. Some of us, like myself, do not 'fornicate with the beast' as the Deathless King would say, but we do not hold malice toward them in such potency. We do not view the various other races of Nirn as lesser, and while some of us are not fond of the Altmer, we do not condemn them for a thousand-years-past feud started by our ruler.

Others, the 'worst of the worst', are friends of the Altmer. Allies. Lovers. Family. It is a rare and seldom heard of thing, for the Altmer, like us, do not take kindly to 'the enemy'. They are not nearly so outwardly malicious, however they are guarded, cautious, and in some cases, dismissive of our connection. Maormer and Altmer who join hand in promise, for legal marriage is impossible, must keep their relationships hidden.

They are the ones that are at most risk of death, of desertion. Imprisonment is perhaps worse than death, for isolation from their Altmer and Maormer families and friends does things to the mind, just as isolation does any other person kept from their loved ones. Death is far too humane by Maormer standards- being withheld from what you care for most, being denied access to socialization, and of course the brutality of drawn out torture seem far better suited for those who dare, as mentioned before, 'fraternize with the enemy'.

I am what I consider to be a 'neutral party'. We are more common than the 'friendly' Maormer, however we are no less at risk and must keep our feelings to ourselves. Lie outwardly to our Maormer colleagues- act as if he harbor the same amount of spite as the rest of our communities. We cannot even find console or vent to one another- for it poses risk of one or both of us being caught. We cannot have secret societies or communities where we have a safe place. We must endure on our own, individually. We must either live lies, risk capture or death, or desert and become loners. While this last option is often the most attractive, it has it's own set of problems that I myself have experienced personally. I pray that those like myself, who have taken control of their lives and have separated from the hate and toxicity of the Maormeri-Pyandonean way- I pray that they find happiness in the end, for it by no means is easily attainable. 


End file.
